The Darks Depths of Purgatory
by Yistherumgone
Summary: Season 2: Sawyer wakes up to find many worried faces, he survived the bullet. Locke adventures into the hatch. Jack finds out why hes on the island. Kate and Sawyer makeout. Find out wht happens on Lost tht doesnt exist. Whts down there?
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Depths of Purgatory

Unknown story of Lost

Disclaimer: Hey everyone as you all know this story does not belong to Lost and Lost does not belong to me. Whatever happens in this story is not real and not gonna happen in Season 2. SO enjoy this story and be afraid, very afraid! )

* * *

The sun rose as Sawyer awoke from the comforts of his not-to-shabby home. But it seems as though he wasn't in his nice comfortable hut on the beach, but in the caves being watched by numerous amount of faces heaped in worry.

"Ya'll gonna stare at me all day?" he said trying to make a joke out of the gloomy atmosphere.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Jack came walking to the crowd. He seemed to be sleepier then ever and maybe even tear stricken. Sawyer didn't realize that he had no recollection of what happened on that unfaithful night. Walt. He remembered!

He quickly sat up and jumped up failing to notice that he was bleeding.

"Now I do! Wheres Walt did you get em! Where is Mike! Wheres the raft?"

The face on Jacks face was one that struck Sawyer with premonition. He saw the same face on Jack when Boone was on his death bed. He knew it didn't happen.

"You were near death, you should get some rest. The rest of us are gonna go with Locke to the hatch. Wait a minute wheres Locke?

Jack was worried, there were so many problems and so many unanswered questions waiting to be answered. He had hoped to travel down the Dark Depths in order to find some. He found himself a cm away from the hatch staring deep into the darkness and didn't realize the deep blue eyes staring back at him.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up, it's me Locke!"

Jack woke up from his day dream and almost fell on top of a dirty Locke.

"I was just trying to go down to take a look at whats down there, you wanna join me?" Although this seemed like a good idea Jack was still hesitant to go down there. Not knowing what he'll find it wasn't a good idea to risk his life, for many peoples lives may be in danger if he were not present. So much has happened in the past three nights. On the raft Walt was taken away by the mysterious others, Sawyer was shot in the arm and near death if Mike had not saved him and now he had the shaft on his hands.

"I'll sit out on this one maybe after you check it out" Jack said.

Locke turned around and began climbing down the long dark staircase. Jack watched and did not know if he would ever see Locke again.


	2. Chapter 2 Exploring

1Chapter 2 Exploring

Disclaimer: Lost does not belong to me just this story

Locke was getting sore, he has been climbing down the long staircase for about an hour and it did come to an end. He was thinking about what he would find, what would change, he was mainly thinking about what might be the reason he belonged on The Island.

Flash Back

"How could he do this I'm his son, his flesh and blood he made me give up a part of me just so I can lose him" Locke began shouting at a tear stricken man who had just began showing signs of Kemo therapy and was beginning to look bald. Locke had just found out he has cancer and could not think about the week before when his father left him after a lifesaving transplant. He was angry about the cancer and angry with his father. Locke went to the bathroom to wash his face. He was going to do something about it and make sure his father learned a lesson.

End Flash Back

Back at the cave's Sawyer was already looking good as new. He found Mike and began apologizing about his son but, Mike didn't seem to listen. He was in a state of shock. So Sawyer left and headed back to his little Home Sweet Home. As he reached it, he noticed that a special someone was sitting and waiting for him.

"So look at what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here, what are you worried"? He said with a mischievous smile. Kate jumped up and gave Sawyer a hug. She didn't know why but the minute he was brought on The Island he was nearly dead and she guessed that her worry came from mutual attraction. Who wouldn't be?

"You had me worried sick I thought you were gonna die" She squeezed him tighter and tears ran down her cheek.

"Oh come on honey don't, be worried all because of me, look I'm as good as new!" He took his finger and picked up her chin and they go close and closer as they went in for a kiss. They felt that something was there. A love that grew and would sooner or later soften Sawyers dark past.

"We shouldn't do this Walt is out there somewhere and it's my fault." Kate stopped kissing and was shocked to hear Sawyer of all people worried about someone but himself.

"Are you seriously thinking about someone else? Well all right I guess you're right. Lets go exploring." They set off on their journey in search of Walt

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 The Secretary

1Chapter 3 The Secretary

Locke had finally made it. Just a few steps to the ground and Locke will be standing on the firm ground looking at what he was destined to do. As he stepped on the cold hard ground he turned around and began examining his surroundings. But, there was one thing stopping him. It was pitch black. Almost as quick as his thoughts Locke took out a stack of dried grass and a match, he put it on what he thought to be the middle and started the flame. Everything began to clearer and he saw what he had been longing to see. But what he found was a rows and rows of filing cabinets and a couple of photos of people. "How could this be? It said that we needed to open it, and all I find is a pair of filing cabinets!" Locke did not want to just leave empty handed so he began rummaging through cabinets only to find names of plane manifests. Each file had a person and biography's of wrongs and reasons that might be for going on this island. He even found Ethan's file and decided to take it back. He finally reached the last one and noticed all of the current lodgers of the island. He looked through his and found...

Flashback

He got in the car and drove into the night not knowing where to go. He finally came to a stop and found himself in front of his fathers mansion. The security guard was off duty so he decided to pay his dear old dad a visit. He walked in to an open door, he noticed that there was no one around and that no one was home. So he decided to wait. He took his fathers hunting gun and waited until signs of life came into the house.

End Flash Back

"Jack , Jack! I went down and I found a ton of files in row of cabinets! They seem to be from the past planes that were crashed here and there seems to be a lot. I found ours and Ethan's. We have to go down there with 5 other people to distribute everyone's files". Jack looked from Locke to the file in his hand which was supposedly Ethan's.

"You really are one hell of a Secretary Locke. Can I take a look?" Locke handed Jack the file and saw to his surprise that it was not Ethan's but his own. He opened it and saw to his even greater surprise that his father was also in the file.

End Chapter


End file.
